


Princely

by Manadrite



Series: Connor Wears Makeup [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Makeup, boys wearing makeup, pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manadrite/pseuds/Manadrite
Summary: Connor watches over Alice, who has a brilliant idea to play a princess game. Obviously, they have to both wear makeup right?





	Princely

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alice & Connor Paint](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/390578) by kechk. 



“Kara,  _ Kara _ , please listen to me. I can’t,” Dark brown, eyes sought out the calming blue of the Android in front of him who only smiled.

 

“Connor, it’ll be fine. Alice is a very well behaved girl, she won’t cause any problems,” Kara assured, short blonde hair gently falling over the blue of her eyes.

 

“It’s not Alice, I know she’s a good girl, I… I don’t trust myself Kara,” Connor implored, gripping tightly onto her frail hand, his LED burning red.

 

Kara gazed at him sympathetically, just a few months ago she would have never left Alice, especially to the person that had chased them to a highway.

 

But he did let them go.

 

And ever since then, meeting him again proved that he was a giant puppy.

 

Goofy, cute, and protective to a fault.

 

If she had to leave Alice, even for a couple of hours, there was few she trusted more to keep her safe.

 

“Connor, you’ll be fine. Kids bring out the best in many people,” She smiled softly.

 

“But, what if I scare her? What if I make her hate me?” Despite him trying to hold a poker face, he had gotten significantly worse at that the more she knew him.

 

There was a dark glitter of anxiety in his eyes, his mouth tightened, fingers gripping like steel, the crinkle of his eyes as they darted from her eyes to around the room.

 

“Connor, Alice loves you, a couple hours alone won’t change anything,” She soothed.

 

“Can’t Luther watch her? He, he’s more qualified than I am, I have no programs pertaining to children Kara.”

 

“Luther is coming with me Connor, remember? And don’t let Markus hear you, hasn’t he been preaching that you’re more than your program for months?” She raised an eyebrow. 

 

A slight flush of blue spread across his lightly freckled cheeks.

 

“He isn’t here,” He mumbled.

 

“He’s coming in an hour,” Kara threw back.

 

“He is?” A flash of relief ran across his face, “Markus is coming here?”

 

“Of course, you know how weak he is with Alice,” She waved her hand, the unsaid “and you,” only heard by her.

 

His tensed shoulders finally relaxed, tension bleeding out as he smiled a little, LED paling back to blue. Still awkward, when after the months that passed.

 

Endearingly awkward.

 

“Think you can entertain my kid for an hour?” She teased.

 

“That… should be manageable,” He agreed hesitantly. 

 

“Awesome,” Kara smiled before turning to the stairwell, “Alice? Could you come down please?”

 

“Okay, Kara!”

 

Within seconds, a little smiling brunette was hopping down the stairs, eyes lighting up when she saw them.

 

“Hi Connor!” She waved to which he smiled back and nodded.

 

“I’m going to go do some registrations for our trip to Rose’s back in Canada. Connor is going to watch you for a while, Markus is coming later too, is that okay?”

 

Alice nodded, reaching over to her mother and hugging her waist tightly, “Come back soon, okay?”

 

Kara’s eyes softened as she held her just as tightly, “Of course, we’ll go to the park later. Behave for Connor and Markus.”

 

“Yes, Kara, I will. Be safe,” She smiled sweetly.

 

“You too, and don’t beat up Connor, Markus would be very upset.”

 

Alice giggled and waved her goodbye as she stepped outside, before turning to Connor.

 

The Android, despite being deviated from his program, still had machine tendencies. He often let himself get lost in tasks, lost in thought, only snapping out when someone called enough.

 

Rarely did he speak without being addressed, unless it was with Hank Anderson, to which he acted the most human with. 

 

And unlike any other of the freed androids, he never changed his appearance, letting himself stay as bland and unchanged as possible, just like when he was a tool.

 

It didn’t stop the way Markus looked at him, though both stayed oblivious, unwilling to make the first move.

 

A sudden idea crossed the little girls head, ”Connor?”

 

“Yes, Alice?” Ever dutiful, the brunet answered right away in a gentle, soft voice.

 

“Can I put makeup on you?”

 

Obvious surprise filtered across his face, the unremoved LED on the side of his forehead flickering yellow.

 

“Makeup?” He questioned.

 

“Mhm, I want to play a princess game if that… if it’s okay with you?” Alice questioned hesitantly.

 

The surprise melted into warmth, “Of course, Alice, but don’t you want to be the one with makeup?”

 

“Mhm, we’ll both have it. Makeup is for everyone  Connor!” She beamed, gently taking his hand and pulling him upstairs into the bathroom. 

 

“Then would you like me to put makeup on you?” He smiled indulgently as she pulled out the play makeup Kara bought her.

 

“Would you?” Her eyes lit up.

 

“With pleasure,” He reaches down, picking her up, and put her on the counter, her toothy grin brighter than all the lights.

 

Internally, he pulled up makeup instructions from his servers, scanning over them as he looked over the supplies.

 

“I don’t want to put too much, is that okay?”

 

“Mhm! That’s fine!”

 

Connor smiled at her as he picked up the blush on a soft looking brush.

 

Light pink particles were visible on it as he scanned it quickly, making sure it wouldn’t irritate her skin, synthetic or not.

 

Once he deemed it safe, he lightly brushed it on her light cheeks.

 

The action was strangely… soothing. 

 

The light pink brought life into her, giving the appearance of a permanent flush that was endearing. 

 

He repeated the action onto her other cheek, smiling wider when he noticed she had closed her eyes, soothed too by the action. 

 

Next he found light, almost white eyeshadow with a little, more firm brush that he lightly covered, before gently pressing onto her eyelids.

 

When a light coat was on, he smudged it into a more natural look. 

 

Finally, he got the pastel lip gloss and applied a layer.

 

Alice opened her eyes and glanced at the mirror, positively glowing with happiness, “Thank you Connor, it looks so pretty!”

 

Connor nodded, lips curling in response to her childlike joy. Applying makeup, was actually quite calming to his surprise.

 

“Can I put makeup on you now?” She asked innocently.

 

“Of course,” He said without hesitation, sitting on the floor as she excitedly got a new pack.

 

Catching his curious gaze she showed him, “Kara said these packs are for guests because it’s more safe to get one use products so they’ll feel more comfortable when I play with them.”

 

“Kara is very smart,” Connor nodded, “It’s best to use separate when lending personal items, even if androids cannot get infected with anything like humans.”

 

“Kara is really smart,” Alice agreed warmly, before picking up a small version of brush used for the blush.

 

She picked a similar looking pink, more pastel and brushed it lightly across his cheeks.

 

The sensation of the brush was ticklish, almost soothing, like when Hank ruffled his hair.

 

He knew the amount of horrors people went through letting children do makeup, but he could care less if it made Alice happy.

 

“Close your eyes please,” Alice said in a tiny demanding tone that was completely more cute than authoritative, but he’d let her live the dream. 

 

Brown eyes slid shut as she applied eyeshadow, as she busted herself, he made note to check anything he missed.

 

Currently, 20 minutes had passed.

 

Kara sent a thank you message, Hank left a message demanding to know where his whiskey was, and programs dutifully notified him of everything that was currently being done to him.

 

The slight pressure of a tube was on his lip, it almost felt like paint? 

 

Nonetheless he let the girl work.

 

“I would put mascara but I always poke my eye with it, and Kara said I shouldn’t do it unless she’s there, but I think you look pretty,” Alice commented.

 

There were tiny fingers in his hair, pulling the brushed back strands out into the natural curls he had been given. 

 

Connor opened his eyes, “I’m sure you did a lovely job Alice,” He smiled to which she returned.

 

Alice tugged on his hand, dutifully, he pulled himself up and almost startled at his reflection.

 

It was odd seeing his hair falling into curls, but nothing compared to the soft pink his lips were painted, the soft hue of his normally pasty cheeks, and rising behind his blinking eyes.

 

“I think you look pretty,” Alive repeated, her tone softer this time as she squeezed his hand.

 

“Thank you Alice,” A soft smile spread across his face, “You wanted to play a princess game?”

 

“Mhm, Kara used to tell me about a princess and a robot who were protected by a gentle giant as a bedtime story. Don’t tell her, but I think it’s about Luther, Kara, and I,” She said quietly as she led him back down to the living room.

 

Connor felt a bubbling sensation in his chest as his grin widened, “Oh?”

 

“So I decided you and Markus should be in the story too,” She said seriously as they sat down.

 

“Mhm, and what have you decided we be?” Connor felt the bubbling sensation in his throat, concerned he tried to replicate a swallow, but it didn’t go away.

 

Was this…humor? No, it had to be something else.

 

“You’re a Prince,” She said straightforwardly, “The evil royal people kept you prisoner until you defeated them with the knight and dragon, also, you’re pretty.”

 

A little tint of sadness caught in him, yet it was replaced with warmth. Happiness maybe, that she didn’t think bad of him despite his many mistakes. 

 

“Who is the knight and dragon?” He asked curiously.

 

“Mr. Anderson is the knight, he’s grumpy a lot with some people but he always does the good thing, and he’s nice to us,” Alice smiled fondly, “And Markus is the dragon.”

 

A full blow grin spread across his face, “Markus is the dragon?”

 

“Yeah, he’s always protecting people but he does whatever he can to keep them safe. Plus he keeps following you around so he must like princes.”

 

A breath like bubbly sound left his throat, making his eyes widen in surprise. Did he just… laugh?

 

Alice looked surprised, before beaming in happiness, “You laughed!”

 

“I… believe I did,” Connor agreed, still in disbelief.

 

“Look Markus, Connor laughed!” 

 

Connor turned around, sure enough, Markus was in the doorway, heterochromatic eyes wide in shock that turned even wider when he saw his face.

 

“I think we broke the dragon,” Alice told him quietly.

 

The sound left him again, the laughter. 

 

This time, he couldn’t stop laughing.

 

Connor was absolutely sure this was not in his programming, yet it felt as natural as his analysis or running system checks.

 

A blue hue ran across Markus’ cheeks as Alice grinned, a little smug if you asked the person in question.

 

“Doesn’t Connor look pretty Markus?” She asked innocently.

 

A choked, distorted sound left Markus’ throat as Connor finally calmed down from his laughter, eyes looking up at him.

 

From where he stood, he could see the pastel pink lightly tracing his cheeks, making his warm brown eyes pop, happy grin sweeter. 

 

“Can I take a picture please?” Markus finally managed. 

 

Connor rose an eyebrow, glancing at Alice who smiled sweetly, “Of course Markus.”

 

**_[Markus sent an Image to Holy Jericho]_ **

 

**Markus: Guys, look at him.** **_Look at him._ **

 

**North: Alice is a genius.**

 

**Josh: I’m surprised you’re still functioning???**

 

**Simon: Your gay is showing Markus**

 

**Markus: If this is how I die, so be it**

 

**North: You’re so gay it hurts**

 

**Markus:** **_I know_ **


End file.
